Otoño
by uchiha-yami
Summary: Su misión es encontrar a los ladrones, ya he hablado con la dueña de la mansión y ustedes podrán quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario...-¿Cómo se llama la dueña?...¿Trabajas aquí, Hinata-chan?... No, Naruto-kun… Yo soy la dueña de este lugar…


_**Gracias al otoño.**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

…

…

…

* * *

-WOW… ESTO ES INCREIBLE¡… ¿Está seguro que es aquí, Sasuke teme?- le pregunto con incredibilidad un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules. Tenía que admitir –aunque no públicamente – que el también dudaba que ese fuera el lugar que les habían ordenado investigar, ¿la razón?... era completamente opuesto a lo que él esperaba encontrar.

- Deja de llamarme teme, dobe… - respondió un joven azabache, con un tono tan frio como un tempano mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bah, no seas tan amargado…- le dijo el rubio restándole importancia a la mirada de su amigo.

- Vamos, tenemos ordenes…- ordeno mientras continuaba su camino.

-Sasuke-kun… - escucho a alguien llamarlo con una voz asquerosamente dulce y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de que no iban ellos solos, también los acompañaba esa molesta chica pelirosa que siempre estaba pegado a él cómo garrapata.

- ¿Qué?… - respondió tan cortante como siempre sin siquiera voltear a verla.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?... Kakashi- sensei nos dio una descrip…- pero su pregunta fue cortada por la fría voz del azabache.

-Sakura, ¿leíste la dirección?...- la vio asentir con la cabeza.- Entonces deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y sigue caminando.

-TEME, no le hables así a Sakura-chan…- grito el rubio y justo cuando le iba a responderle algo que sonara como "Idiota, deja de gritar" o "Compórtate Naruto, no eres un niño de parvulario", el sonido de su radio lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?- pregunto a la persona al otro lado del auricular.

- _¿Ya encontraron el lugar?...- _escucho que le respondían con un tono demasiado burlo para su gusto. Y justo cuando iba a responder la estrepitosa voz del ojiazul hizo eco en su oreja.

-Kakashi- sensei, creo que estamos perdidos…- vio como los ojos del rubio se llenaban de lagrimas y en ese momento se pregunto cómo podía ser amigo de una persona tan idiota como lo era Naruto.

_-¿Perdidos?... ¿Dónde se encuentran?-_

_-_Estamos justo en la dirección que nos dio , Kakashi- sensei… - y fue la pelirosa la que contesto a esa pregunta. –pero al parecer el que se equivoco fue usted.

_-¿Yo?... – _lo escuchó preguntar con inocencia fingida y en ese momento se dijo mentalmente que su jefe –Al igual que el ojiazul- era un completo idiota_. –Describe el lugar, Sakura._

- Si… al norte se encuentra una hermosa mansión, el camino desde la carretera hasta la entrada de esta, está lleno de manzanos. Al este y oeste de esta se encuentran cultivos de lo que parecen ser manzanas y uvas respectivamente y al sur…-

_-Ese es el lugar, Sakura…- _tras el aurículas escucho unas risas de fondo, mientras su jefe detenía la descripción de la pelirosa.

- Pero Kakashi-sensei…- como siempre, el primero en replicar era el rubio escandaloso. –Usted dijo que era un lugar casi fantasmal y esto parece ser el paraíso.

_-Cálmate Naruto, solo era una pequeña broma… - _

_-_QUE MALO ES, KAKASHI-SENSEI…- reclamaba el rubio mientras señalaba a la nada como si ahí se encontrara su jefe.

- ¿Cuáles son las instrucciones, Kakashi?... – pregunto el azabache con la voz tan plana y carente de matiz, ya se había cansado de los gritos y reclamos del rubio y de la falta de profesionalismo de su superior.

_-No te esponjes, Sasuke… bien, al parecer han estado robando los frutos que ahí se cultivan. Su misión es encontrar a los ladrones , ya he hablado con la dueña de la mansión y ustedes podrán quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario. – _escucho las indicaciones de la persona tras el auricular y en ese momento toda su paciencia se acabo, ¿lo había mandado a un lugar situado en sabrá Dios donde solo para vigilar unos malditos cultivos?...

-Debes estar de broma…- hablo con sorna.- has mandado al mejor equipo que tienes solo para cuidar unos estúpidos arboles.

_-¿No lo has entendido?... – _pregunto su superior con tono aparentemente sorprendido_. – No son solo los arboles, Sasuke… esos frutos son exportados a diferentes partes del mundo, si siguen desapareciendo, más de la mitad de las personas que trabajan en ese lugar serán despedidas._

-¿Cuántas personas trabajan es este lugar, Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto la pelirosa con tono preocupado.

_-Más de doscientas…- _respondió serio su superior. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, se supone que él es el gran Uchiha Sasuke, el que no necesita que le expliquen lo que tiene que hacer, se supone que el deduce su misión con solo observar el terreno en el que tiene que trabajar. En ese momento se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo.

-¿Cómo se llama la dueña?...- pregunto molesto.

…

_-Hyuuga Hinata… -_

_…  
_

…

…

…

* * *

- Hinata-sama… Hinata-sama…- escucho el grito de una de las jóvenes que trabajaban en la mansión y salió a paso calmo de la cocina.

- ¿Aiko-chan? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con voz dulce una ojiluna a la joven que se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-Hinata-sama… la buscan unas personas… están en la sala de estar…-le informo mientas tomaba una bocarada de aire.

-Está bien, gracias… - agradeció y emprendió su camino pero al cabo de unos paso se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata-sama?...- pregunto la joven al ver como su ama se había quedado estática en su lugar. Vio como la ojiluna se giraba a ella con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Aiko-chan?…- pregunto en un susurro, avergonzada.

- Por supuesto… ¿que desea?... – pregunto curiosa.

-Podrías… ¿podrías cuidar que la comida no se queme mientras yo atiendo a las visitas?.- termino al fin, con la cara tan roja que parecía una de las manzanas que cosechaban.

-Cla-claro que si, Hinata-sama…- contesto mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza. Definitivamente su patrona es demasiado extraña.

- Muchas gracias, Aiko-chan…- le sonrió con dulzura y retomo su camino hacia la sala donde sus invitados la esperaban.

…

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataba. Hace dos días había llamado a Kakashi –jefe del departamento de investigación privada y amigo de su maestra Kurenai- para pedir su ayuda. Él le había informado que mandaría a su mejor equipo de investigación para atender su caso, no le había dado los nombres pero había dicho que eran los mejores.

Siguió su camino hacia la sala de estar. Al verlos su sorpresa fue tan grande que un pequeño grito escapo de su garganta, ahí estaban ellos, sus amigos de preparatoria –con excepción de uno que no logro reconocer – sentados en uno de los sofás de cuero blanco que se encontraban frente a la chimenea. Observo como los tres voltearon a verla, uno con sorpresa, otra con alegría y el otro con una expresión de quien ve algo que no le llama la atención en lo mas mínimo –o al menos, eso entendió ella –.

- Naruto-kun… Sakura-san… -llamo a dos de ellos mientras camina hasta situarse a su lado y les sonrió con dulzura bajo la atenta mirada del joven azabache.

* * *

…

…

…

Ya no lo creía, ahora estaba más que seguro… Su jefe era un idiota. Ahora sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndole a sus amigos. Recordó lo que Kakashi le había dicho por radio antes de entrar a la casona.

…

…

…

"_-¿Cómo se llama la dueña?...- había preguntado molesto._

_-Hyuuga Hinata… -contestó su superior y por su tono de voz, podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo. –la reconocerán al instante, es una mujer muy hermosa. Piel blanca, como la de una muñeca de porcelana, unos hermosos ojos que se asemejan a dos lunas y un cuerpo de diosa que… -_

_-KAKASHI-SENSEI… -escucho el grito a unisonó de Naruto y Sakura, mientras el solo los veía con aburrimiento… hace un momento se había dado cuenta de que al parecer el tenia un imán –y uno muy potente, cabe agregar –para atraer a los idiotas, solo tenía que ver a su alrededor para darse cuentas. _

_- "De acuerdo con la descripción que acaba de dar Kakashi, lo más probable es que esa mujer sea una vieja lujuriosa, con la piel maltratada por el sol y tan gorda, que no cabria por la puerta de la mansión así esta tuviera dos metros de ancho"… -si algo había aprendido, era que a Kakashi le gustaba jugar con las personas… Y él no era la excepción._

_-Bien, nos volveremos a comunicar cuando sepamos algo de lo que sucede…- y corto la comunicación."_

…

Definitivamente su jefe era un idiota. Había vuelto a jugar con ellos, o mejor dicho, el había caído como un reverendo estúpido en sus juegos. Frente a él se encontraba la dueña de la casona y era tal y como la describió Kakashi. Piel blanca, como la de una muñeca de porcelana, unos hermosos ojos que se asemejan a dos lunas y un cuerpo de diosa que…

-_ Valla Sasuke… te estás volviendo tan observador como Kakashi_… -se recrimino –mentalmente- con sorna, pero no era para menos, la joven frente a él lo habia dejado con la boca seca. –_un momento… Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…_– y fue es ese momento en el que cayó en cuenta de que a **él** no lo había nombrado.

- ¡HINATA-CHAN¡… -la estrepitosa voz de Naruto lo saco de sus divagaciones. –Cuanto tiempo sin verte, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?... – pregunto el rubio despistado, tan perdido en su mundo de ramen como siempre.

-Aquí vivo… - respondió con una voz y una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Trabajas aquí, Hinata-chan? –volvió a preguntar el ojiazul, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la ojiverde y la mirada comprensiva de la ojiluna. Al parecer ese chico rubio ojiazul no cambiaria nunca.

-No, Naruto-kun… Yo soy la dueña de este lugar… -

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Por cada review que dejes... **Ayudas a demostrar que el cabello de Sakura e Ino es teñido** xD... ¿Me dejas un review?


End file.
